Complètement différent
by goth-thug
Summary: Harry se fait envoyer dans un orphelinat et il y rencontre le fils de Voldemort et ils deviennent amis. Harry est un Serpentard. Entk. Je suis pas très bonne dans les résumers mais lisez l’histoire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.
1. Default Chapter

Complètement différent  
  
Et bien bonjour, c'est mon deuxième texte mais comme jamais pas beaucoup l'autre j'ai écris lui en attendant la sortit du cinquième livre. Mais je vais continuer sûrement cette histoire avec le cinquième livre dedans. Mais entk. J'espère que vous appréciez et bonne lecture.  
  
p.s: reviews svp sa aide beaucoup. 


	2. un réveille difficile

Livre 1 à 4 et bientôt livre 1 à  5 

Rien ne m'appartient, donc je veux pas de problème …pis c'est sa!

Le soleil se levait sur la petite rue, Privet Drive où tout était toujours calme et où rien d'anormale et d'étrange ne se produisait et comme tous les matins Mr Dursley  et Mrs Dursley se réveillèrent à cause des hurlements incessants de leur fils Dudley.

Vernon s'habilla et descendit en bas. Sa femme, Pétunia, était déjà en train de nourrir Dudley.

-Bonjour mon petit bonhomme, dit-il à son fils.

 Il embrassa ensuite Pétunia sur la joue et s'assit à table où une grosse tasse de café bien chaud l'attendait.

-Où est mon journal Pétunia? demanda-t-il en regardant un peu partout sur la table, étonné de voir que son journal quotidien n'y était pas.

-Excuse moi mon chéri j'ai oublié d'aller le chercher à la porte ce matin, j'y vais toute de suite. Lui répondit-elle. 

Vernon se retourna vers Dudley et vint  pour lui dire quelques mots quand il entendit soudain un cri épouvantable qui venait de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva à toute vitesse et ce précipita vers la porte. Se qu'il vit lui fit un choc terrible. Au bas de sa porte se trouvait un enfant qui avait au moins un an et sur les couvertures qui le gardaient au chaud il y avait une lettre.

Vernon se pencha, ramassa la lettre et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Pétunia qui s'était cachée derrière son mari, regarda par-dessus son épaule. Vernon lut juste les première lignes; dès qu'il vu le nom Harry Potter il referma l'enveloppe et la mit dans ses poches.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Vernon, bégaya Pétunia. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de sa sœur, de son mari ou de son fils.

- Bien, c'est soit qu'on adopte le petit où qu'on l'envoie dans un orphelinat, répondit Vernon en se retournant vers Pétunia. Mrs Dursley le dévisagea et Vernon comprit aussitôt.

Il prit le  berceau d'Harry et embarqua dans sa voiture. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, averti sa femme qu'il serait de retour vers le dîner et partit à toute allure. 

Arrivé à l'orphelinat St-Cunnégonde Mr Dursley débarqua de sa voiture avec le berceau du bébé dans sa main droite. Il monta quelques marches, sonna à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui répondre. Le temps passait lentement  pour Vernon qui avait tres hâte de se débarrasser de l'enfant. Enfin quelqu'un répondit à la porte c'était un vieil homme  avec des dents jaunes et presque plus de cheveux sur la tête, mais le peu qui lui restait était gras et blanc-gris. Quand  l'homme en question vit le berceau dans la main droite de Vernon il eut un mouvement de recul et vint pour fermer la porte dans la face de Vernon. Mais Vernon mit son pied entre le cadre de porte et la porte pour ne pas qu'elle se ferme.

-Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît placer ce bébé dans votre orphelinat, demanda Vernon avec le plus de politesse qu'il pouvait avoir en ce moment précis.

-Non, on vient juste de recevoir un bébé il y a quelques heures on est complet, il n'y a plus assez de place, répondit l'homme.

-je suis prêt à payer, répliqua Vernon.

L'homme eut soudain l'air plus intéressé et ouvrit un peu plus la porte.

-Combien? demanda-t-il.

-1000 livres, est ce que ça vous suffit? proposa Vernon.

-C'est d'accord, conclut le vieil homme. Mr Dursley lui donna le berceau et sortit son carnet de chèques. Quand tout fut fini Vernon repartit en direction de sa maison et le vieil homme repartit en dedans de l'orphelinat  sans jamais lâcher le chèque des yeux.

Arrivé chez lui, Vernon débarqua de son automobile et il avait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage comme s'il avait fait la plus grosse vente de perceuse depuis l'ouverture de sa compagnie. Il entra dans la maison et vit sa femme dans le salon assise sur le sofa l'air stressé. Quand elle le vit, elle se leva d'un saut et lui demanda ce qui était arrivé. Vernon la fit se rassoire et lui dit que tout était correct et qu'on entendrait plus parler de Harry Potter pour le restant de leurs jour soulager Pétunia se jeta dans ses bras et ils rirent sans se douter que dans quelques années il entendraient parler d'Harry Potter à nouveau. 


End file.
